Issue:April 2010/Chapter of the Month
As soon as he got on the ship, Okbar Shale settled into one of the beds and fell asleep. He was snoring within 5 seconds and he woke up Max Ritabiu. :"What the heck is going on...oh...hi Shale," said Max scornfully,"well at least the others resuced you and didn't get caught." With that, he fell asleep again, and was snoring, Within 5 minutes, the Zinophole was fully fueled and ready for liftoff. It shot up into the air, then further and further up until it warped Space with it's high-tech wings. As they traveled through space, Admiral Bitman had a private conversation with Charge. :"Hey Charge, remember that time when I went back to the past through when the warping powers of this ship magnified? I took you out of that doomed world, saved you from Ogel, and now you are one of our most capable members" :"Yes, I remember. I still don't know how to repay you, but I said earlier that you should have taken Dash Justice instead of me, he is more capable and a better leader." :"So, what do you think of young Shale?" :"I'm not really sure...he reminds me of a young me, but in a different world with different skills...It worries me to see him constantly being under fire even though he is only 15." :"Well, he did sign up for this...He was good enough to make it to my team, so he will have to learn to cooperate with us and to handle tough situations." :"You're right, as always...still...something worries me-That name of his, Okbar Shale, that's not exactly human is it?" :"No it's not-It's actually an ancient race that once inhabited Mars. I have the same odd feelings from him, though they are mixed with feelings of pride which I have never felt before, as if he were my own son." With that, he sat down in the corner, took a long sip of Lego-Cola and started reviewing his next mission on his laptop. Charge walked away to the end of the room and opened up a wall panel which allowed technical access to the wings. :"I think that it's time to pay give Ogel some of his own medicine," he said under gritted teeth while he hyper-charged the wings to travel through time. He closed the panel and pretended to be asleep. Within an hour, Admiral Bitman noticed a change in temperature. They had landed on what appeared to be the right locations, but on his details it was the way that it had looked 50 years ago. He decided to try again and this time he arrived at a new planet. While in the atmosphere, he heard something pop-then the wings sputtered and they begn to glide down to the ground. In the background a cold, mechanical voice said:"Welcome to Exo-Thermal. Surrender now or perish to our forces". A dark face behind a computer monitor began cackling with delight. "What is it, master Ogel? asked a Skeleton Drone." "It's that blasted Charge...I have no idea that he survived the Time Freeze." Somewhere on the other side of the planet, Charge was beginning to regret his decision.